2008-07-23 - Battle Over Coruscant
The walls are matte gray, the light harsh white. There are two levels to this imposing command center. On the top floor, the captain overlooks the workings of the bridge crew and sees out of vast transparisteel windows which dominate the front of the bridge. A large holomap fills the central area. The active crew process all the incoming data and can display it onto the holomap, providing a realtime view of the Star Destroyer's situation. On the lower level, ratings and deckhands man the fire control and data stations. Dozens of men move around from station, filtering abbreviated data to send to the upper levels. Row after row of stations rest on the gunmetal gray floors. Two swiveling black cylindrical command stations rise above the lower ranks, allowing the officers of the watch complete surveillance. COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "All birds have cleared the docking bays. Ready to fly, general. Gamma Squadron, moving out." COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Fire on all approaching fighter squadrons. Retreat at the first sign of trouble." SPACE - Orbit of Corus II: TIE Defiant Gamma Squadron soars out of the Defiant's docking bay in a tight formation, tiny little TIE fighters against the bulk of durasteel. Call signs flash, engines power up, and the small ships take to the empty blackness ahead. SPACE: TIE Defiant Gamma and its wingmates leave the area, proceeding to Outskirts of the Coruscant System. Obi-Wan stands on the deck of the Republic Guard's Victory Star Destroyer. His arms are crossed behind his back and his attention is focused on the great expanse of space just outside the viewing port. COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Roger, Defiant. Skies are clear, save for a few rocks. We'll keep movin' and keep you posted." The bridge of the RG Defiant bustles with activity of every type you can imagine. It's practically a pool of some of the republics finest strategists, pilots, and technicians all working simultaneously towards one goal. "Everything is going smoothly sir." A firm 30's lieutenant reports to another, who reports to another, who eventually brings the news back to Obi-Wan. "Everything checks out." Among the lower level of the bridge, where fire control and data stations reside, more men filter through and through. A tall pale man in navy uniform taps one of the data translaters on the shoulder. "You're needed on Deck 3." He murmers politely, with a smile. As he takes the man's place at the console, his smile grows deeper. "There is something wrong," Obi-Wan informs the man, frowning slowly. His head turns and he focuses on the officer with a quiet expression. "Re-check the systems. There can be no mistakes this time, with Coruscant watching our every move." He flicks his coat, then crosses his arms over his chest. "I sense growing threat on board," he explains. "Find it." SPACE - Orbit of Corus II: RG Defiant lingers in orbit, her weapons systems armed and operational. A fleet of ships fly in her wake, all smaller but potentially no less of a threat. SPACE - Orbit of Corus II: Tantive IV lingers well away from the capital ships, back toward Coruscant actually. It sits at a position where it can observe the Republic battle group. Republic Officer 13 goes to Central Hangar. COMSYS: (all channels) From Tantive IV, A gentle, sweet, calm female voice says, "This is Alderaanian consular ship Tantive IV to any Republic ship. We request information regarding frequencies to be used." COMSYS: (single channel) Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Two-two-three, Alderaanian vessel." Republic Officer 13 says, "Understood sir."" The force was strong with Obi-wan, for even as he orders the officer to find the threat it has its face squinted into one of the computers on board. Hands chattering away at the keys. There was only so much time to complete the ..adjustments, that he had in mind. The same was likewise until one of the better officers recognized an unfamiliar face, even among the broad crew. Or the bump about 8 inches long that lines up with his spine. COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "General, we have confirmed fighter readings launching from the enemy Supernova. They appear... to be V-nineteens... some of ours? No! Wait... Roger, Gamma Four. Yes, confirmed. Once our ships. Lost on Ryloth!" Republic Officer 13 says, "I was looking forward to my first space battle," and shrugs, "Oh well." COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Very well. How many of them are there? A full squadron?" COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Aye, sir. They're moving to engage. Supernova's not budging at all." COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Should we flee, sir? Gamme Six over here says we can take them." COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Fall back to outer orbit. Let's see if they give chase." The officer in question instantly says, "Hey, you, you aren't allowed in here!" and brandishes a blasterpistol. Moments later, several more deck hands catch on and equip their weapons. "What's going on here?" Obi-Wan says calmly while turning to face Dias and the men around him. "Explain yourself," he demands. COMSYS: (all channels) From Triumph of Reason, A calm male voice says, "Alderaanian Consular Ship to all ships in the Coruscant System. Be aware, there are hostilities in the outer reaches of the system near the jumppoints of the Bothawui Gauntlet, the Core Artery and the Yidri Cruise." COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Y'ow! Gamma Three's shields are down. We're taking missile fire on our tails." Republic Officer 13 positions himself between General Kenobi and Dias drawing his blaster but keeping it pointed downward for the moment. Soft laughter, as the guns all raise in his direction. He glances at the screen. It only needed one key and his work would be done. His laughter grows louder. "Hey! Woah!" He mocks, light heartedly, throwing his hands in the air like he's surrendering. "You got me!" He says, then folding his hands behind his back. As if to be cuffed. The intruder pushes his shoulders back with a strange motion, and a long cylinder handle falls into his palm. Wham! He slams it against the computer, hitting the last key. The first thing to happen is an electrical surge in the opposite side of the bridge, taking several officers to the ground. Then an exhaust port blows and gas burns some other poor men. Fttt, ftt, fttt. Comes the sound of plasteel scraping plasteel. The cylinder in Dias hand evolves into a foldable forcepike, blue spirals shoot up its length, signifying activiation. "You got me." He repeats. COMBAT: You wield your Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike. SPACE: TIE Defiant Gamma and its wingmates enter the area. COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Managed to dodge pursuit, for now. Lucky their missile systems jammed like that!" Obi-Wan frowns as several men fall. His hand reaches for his belt and removes an object, which ignites in a blade of blue. Humming softly, the lightsaber comes to rest in front of the Jedi. "Reverse what you've done," he says calmly, "or I will ensure you are behind bars for the rest of your life." Republic Officer 13 sidesteps to clear the route between General Kenobi and the intruder, taking aim at the intruder, but not firing. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi ignites his blue lightsaber. "Oh... I don't think so." Dias grins, taking a few slow steps closer and closer to the main command station. He wanted to work his way up. "Pretty soon the systems of the entire ship will be tearing itself apart, until the RG defiant finds itself at the bottom of the ocean..." His chest rises as a deep breath is... seemingly taken. But there is no sound. "You can't stop it, 'General Kenobi'." A familiar voice rings, from behind a fake face. Alarms begin to blare from somewhere else on the ship. Some officers begin reporting loss of life support, and even air supply. Even with the vigilante on the bridge, it seems like they will have their hands full just keeping the vessel from going crazy. Every glance away from a screen filled it up with error commands and debunks. "Now it's time to take -my- revenge." Cyrus seethes, and lunges at the Republic security guard. The foldable pike whistles in the air as it swings with cybernetic strength. COMBAT: You attack Republic Officer 13's head with your Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike! COMBAT: Republic Officer 13 tries to dodge, but Dias's Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike hits and seriously wounds Republic Officer 13's head. COMSYS: (all channels) From Blackwing, A male voice says, "This is Horizon Star Yacht Blackwing heading to Coruscant. Requesting permission to proceed." Obi-Wan's hand flinches as he watches the cyborg attack the officer. "Your revenge?" he demands. "On who?" With little pause, he leaps forward and attacks Dias, the blue blade swirling upward towards the man's chest. "I cannot allow you to attack my officers," he adds, and his blade does, in fact, move to separate the pair. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Dias! COMBAT: Dias tries to parry with his Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber hits and shreds him. Republic Officer 13 knocked to his knees by the impact of the forcepike, takes aim at the intruder's legs COMSYS: (all channels) A soft, childish female voice says, "This is the Pioneer, hailing the offending battlecruiser. You are interfering with Bothan trade lanes. Halt immediately and power down so that we may impound your ship." SPACE: Blackwing enters the area. COMSYS: (all channels) From Blackwing, A male voice says, "This is the Horizon Star Yacht heading to Coruscant. Requestiong permission to proceed." COMSYS: (all channels) From Here To Stay, A smooth, deep male voice says, "How about no, you stupid goat?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Here To Stay, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Blackwing, pass along." COMSYS: (all channels) From Blackwing, A male voice says, "Blackwing thanks you." COMBAT: Republic Officer 13 fires its Naval Officer's Pistol at Dias's legs! COMBAT: Dias dodges Republic Officer 13's blaster bolt. SPACE: Blackwing leaves the area, proceeding to Orbit of Corus II. COMSYS: (all channels) Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Blackwing, return to the orbit of Coruscant immediately! Do not go into outer orbit." COMSYS: (all channels) From Blackwing, A male voice says, "This is the Blackwing, we have landed already." COMSYS: A soft, childish female voice says, "All military personnel in the area, this is the BN Pioneer. Requesting immediate assistance in stopping an individual from jumping to Yidri." A blur of blue, too late. His forcepike moves to meet the blade but instead the ancient jedi weapon is introduced to mister chest. A long shredded line is cut through the navy uniform, revealing wires and circuits that argue their exposure in rampant wild sparks. "You!" Cyrus growls, his voice now more mechanical. Something voice processing must have been hit. His eyes fall on the republic officer, as his bolt flies past the swordsmans quick shuffle. "Turned me into this!" The cyborg ducks neatly and decidely as he changes targets, swiping his pike at Obi-wans legs. The ship, in the meantime, continues to grow worse in worse in condition. COMBAT: You attack Obi-Wan Kenobi's legs with your Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries with his blue lightsaber.. "The bombardment over Byss did this to you," Obi-Wan reports. His blade catches Dias', allowing the two weapons to crackle against one another. "The /Clones/ who attacked Byss, Cyrus, not me." His lightsaber swings around, towards Cyrus' hands. "Stop this foolishness before we all die!" COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Gamma Squadron at the ready. We can fly as needed, Defiant." SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: RG Defiant turns slowly, on her side. Her engines begin to falter, the sublights stricken with some malady. COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Go. Other ships, prepare a tractor-ray to help the Defiant remain in orbit!" COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Dias's arms! COMBAT: Dias tries to parry with his Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber hits and mauls his hand, disarming him. Republic Officer 13 stands and levels his blaster at the disarmed intruder but holds his fire. SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: TIE Defiant Gamma Squadron stalls, engines powering up slowly as the little fighters can only watch in horror as their mothership falters. At the squadron leader's command, however, the TIEs wheel and head outwards again. On little fighter, Gamma Two halts just a bit longer. Tragically, this particular pilot's girlfriend happened to be of the Defiant's crew. A silent prayer to the Force, and the pilot joins his fellows. Sh-wooo, the little engines go. SPACE: TIE Defiant Gamma and its wingmates leave the area "The clones--!" Cyrus argues, snarling as he moves to meet Obi-wans blow. The lightsaber shatters his left hand, turning into a mess of cybernetic remains. A horrendous groan escapes the artificial lips of the swordsman, and his good hand shoots out to grasp his pike. Perhaps to wield it, or perhaps because with it he can remain balance in the quickly unbalancing ship. "The republic... ordered an orbital bombardment." The cyborg explains, through what is commonly known as pain. "On their own... forces." Something in his chest sparks again, but it was no distraction as alot of everything around them was sparking and fuming. You pick up a Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike. COMBAT: You wield your Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike. "Vegetius ordered," Obi-Wan explains simply, "and he is not the Republic! He's a damned crazy fool." Obi-Wan walks towards the Cyborg and holds out his hand, saying, "Stop fighting, Cyrus! I'm not the man who wronged you!" He frowns. "Trust me as you once did. Let me help you." COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to rip Dias's Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike out of his hands! COMBAT: Dias firmly holds his Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike. COMSYS: A soft, childish female voice says, "This is the BN Pioneer to the TIE fighters present. I am opening up the bay so that you may land and come with us, if your commander is OK with that." Republic Officer 13 stands back slightly keeping on eye on the altitude readouts and the other on the intruder. COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Your call, General. We are ready to fly, if needed." Cyrus grips his weapon with a vice, much like any mans death grip in a situation like this. "Vegetius..." Comes a torn voice, half man half machine. "How can you help me, General Kenobi? I am my scars. I am .. a shell of myself. I am artificial.. vengeance." With a feeble effort Cyrus makes one last strike against Obi-wan, and as he pulls his weapon forward he loses his counterweight and slides towards the man mid-strike. It turns into a thrust, as he can't manage much else. SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: Tantive IV flies back towards Coruscant. SPACE: Tantive IV leaves the area, proceeding to Orbit of Corus II. COMBAT: You attack Obi-Wan Kenobi with your Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Dias's Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike seriously wounds him. COMSYS: A soft, childish female voice says, "This is the BN Pioneer to TIE squadron. I need you to block one of the Yidri Cruise lanes. Where do the two lanes go?" Obi-Wan's hand moves too slowly and the forcepike reals up, smacking against his gut. Luckily armor protects his chest.. unluckily but buckles under the strike and strikes him roughly. He grunts softly and steps backward. "Even now, Cyrus, when you are more machine than man I can help you find new life." He heaves heavily, gasping for air, and flicks his lightsaber to the side. The blue blade hisses, but doesn't draw near Cyrus. "The choice is your's." COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "Pioneer, we cannot block anything. We're a bit too small." COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "TIE Squadron, support the Pioneer. All other craft, keep the Defiant in orbit." COMSYS: A soft, childish female voice says, "Alright, do you know where the forward and back lanes lead to? I need to figure out which one to block." COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "No, m'am. Our fighters are not equipped with hyperdrives or hyperdrive calculation systems. I cannot tell you." COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Forward goes to Mon Calamari and backward to Alderaan." COMSYS: A soft, childish female voice says, "Fighters, just fire on the ship as much as you can. He's going to jump to Alderaan, and we can't chase him there." Republic Officer 13 turns to the General, "I hate to interrupt, sir, but might I suggest ordering the non-essiental crewmembers to abandon ship in case we can't save her?" COMSYS: From TIE Defiant Gamma, A male voice says, "We are only equipped with lasers. They will not even dent the shields, but we can try." If Cyrus could pant, he would, as it were... he only sparks. His eyes fall to the forcepike in his hand, and then to Obi-wan. All around him the ship was in very poor condition. He lifts the pike contemplatively.... Only to catch his reflection in some torn fibre sheet hanging out of one of the console panels. "Thank you, Obi-wan." He begins kindly. Then, colder. "It began with Vegetius. It will end with him..!" A sudden explosion blows a hole in the hull and like it were organized, Cyrus runs through it. Which isn't hard when the brief lack of shield in that patched area creates a whirlwind of pressure and suction. The exit is filled after a few moments by an erratic stabilize in the shields, and debree jamming into the tear. A red emergency light turns on. "Cyrus, no!" Obi-Wan retorts. He charges after the man, but is soon repelled by an errant piece of debris. It hits him dead in the chest, but the Jedi is not through yet: Sitting quickly, Obi-Wan closes his eyes.. SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: RG Defiant begins to fall towards the planet, her bow turning swiftly, as she re-enters orbit on a dismal course! The ships around her begin to lose their hold of her, their tractor beams unable to steady the massive vessel as her sublight engines die. Then, without aid of tractor beam or sublight engines, the ship begins to level! Debris falls off of her in a cascade while she ascends out of orbit and into space. SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: TIE Defiant Gamma Squadron darts back towards the system making a beeline past debris and ships to rejoin its mothership. But, now the little fighters appear nothing more than chunks of the ship in which they used to dwell, blending into the chaos of destruction. SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: BN Pioneer flies off outwards, back towards Bothawui. SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: RG Defiant continues to fly in orbit, sustained, somehow, as tractor beams re-join the effort. After nearly an hour the sublights re-engage and the ship levels off. Repairs begin soon thereafter. Category:July 2008 RP Logs